frontwing_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Island (video game)
is a Japanese visual novel developed by and published by . It was released on 28 April 2016 for . Synopsis Urashima, an island far from the mainland. The people who live there lead carefree lives. But five years ago, the island's three great families suffered a series of misfortunes, and succumbed to suspicion. The people of the island cut off all contact with the mainland, and began a slow decline. The key to saving the island lies in three girls who belong to the three families. But they are bound by old traditions, and are conflicted. On that island, a lone man washes ashore. The man claims to be from the future, and he begins a solitary struggle to change the island's fate.Story | Island Gameplay ''Island is a romance visual novel in which the player assumes the role of Setsuna Sanzenkai. Much of its gameplay is spent on reading the story's narrative and dialogue. The text in the game is accompanied by character sprites, which represent who Setsuna is talking to, over background art. Throughout the game, the player encounters CG artwork at certain points in the story, which take the place of the background art and character sprites. The game follows a branching plot line with multiple endings, and depending on the decisions that the player makes during the game, the plot will progress in a specific direction. There are three main plot lines that the player will have the chance to experience, one for each heroine. Throughout gameplay, the player is given multiple options to choose from, and text progression pauses at these points until a choice is made. Some decisions can lead the game to end prematurely, which offer an alternative ending to the plot. To view all plot lines in their entirety, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and choose different choices to further the plot to an alternate direction. Characters Main Characters * * : voiced by ; * : voiced by ; * : voiced by ; Supporting Characters * : voiced by ; * : voiced by Takamasa Mogi; * : voiced by ; * : voiced by ; * : voiced by ; * : voiced by ; * : voiced by Yui Nakajima; * : voiced by Tomoyo Takayanagi; * : voiced by Takako Tanaka. Development and Release Developed by the visual novel studio Front Wing, Island was produced by Ryuichiro Yamakawa, with G.O. writing the scenario. The art direction and character design was provided by Yōsai Kūchū.Frontwing, Prototype's Island Game Slated for 2016 on PC, PS Vita, Android Background art is provided by Magnum and Cre-p. The game's music was composed by . Rated for all ages, the development staff classifies the game as a .Product | Island Prototype released the game for Windows on 28 April 2016 and for on 23 February 2017.PS Vita Island | Spec An Android version was originally scheduled for release in 2016.ISLAND Visual Novel by Grisaia's Frontwing Gets TV Anime Front Wing announced in December 2015 that they were considering an overseas release for the game.Frontwing Considers Overseas Release for Island Visual Novel Music The game has three pieces of theme music: one opening theme and two ending themes. The opening theme is "Traveler's tale" sung by of . The first ending theme is sung by , and the second ending theme is also by Eufonius. Media Manga A manga adaptation by Naoya Yao began serialization in the third issue of Simsum Media's Cosplay Channel magazine on 21 April 2016.ISLAND Visual Novel Gets Manga Adaptation NyaroMelon and Frontwing also published a two-chapter comic strip manga crossover with NyaroMelon's Berlin wa Kane manga, titled , on 's Champion Tappu! website between 7 and 21 April 2016.[http://tap.akitashoten.co.jp/comics/island ''Island x Berlin wa Kane on Champion Tappu!] Anime In March 2016, Front Wing announced that the game would be adapted into an anime television series. Front Wing confirmed during their Anime Expo panel that the anime will premiere in 2018 to coincide with the English release of the visual novel.ISLAND Visual Novel's TV Anime, English Release Revealed for 2018 The anime will be directed by at .ISLAND Visual Novel's TV Anime Confirms Returning Cast Series composition will be handled by , music will be handled by Akiyuki Tateyama, and characters will be designed by Kousuke Kawamura. Gallery Package PS4 Release Cover.jpg|PS4 Release PSVita Release Cover.jpg|PSVita Release Graphic Game CG 01.jpg Game CG 02.jpg Game CG 03.jpg Game CG 04.jpg Game CG 05.jpg Game CG 06.jpg Game CG 07.jpg Game CG 08.jpg Game CG 09.jpg Game CG 10.jpg Game CG 11.jpg Game CG 12.jpg Promotional Arts Main Game Visual.jpg|Main visual. Initial Game Visual.jpg|Initial visual. Video ISLANDキャラ紹介ムービーVol.1|Character Introduction Movie Vol. 1 ISLANDキャラ紹介ムービーVol.2|Character Introduction Movie Vol. 2 ISLANDキャラ紹介ムービーVol.3|Character Introduction Movie Vol. 3 ゲーム「ISLAND(アイランド)」オープニングムービー|Opening Movie ISLAND ティザームービー|Teaser Movie References External Links *Official Game Website *Official Twitter *[http://www.prot.co.jp/psv/island/index.html ISLAND on Prototype Website] Category:Media Category:Browse Category:Video Game